Large scale flip dot displays are operated utilizing a matrix of rotatable pixels, each pixel having a permanent magnet. Current passes through an underlying electromagnet and generates a magnetic field that rotates the pixel up to 180 degrees to display one of two sides. Disadvantages of this type of display technology have prevented its usage much beyond large, outdoor signage. For example, flip dot displays require high voltage to actuate rotation of a pixel, usually not less than 18-32 volts with corresponding significant current consumption. Flip dot displays are also quite expensive per pixel, and has only been commercialized in very large segment sizes. Due to these power, size, and cost limitations the prior art and industrial applications of flip dot displays have focused solely on large, outdoor signage applications. Furthermore, present flip dot displays typically have a standard industrial look featuring a green, yellow, or white painted coating on one side of the pixel representing its “ON” optical state. The “ON” optical state has a high contrast and visibility against the matte black painted background or opposing side of the pixel representing the “OFF” optical state.
In a variety of consumer electronics products ranging from digital watches, clocks, and mobile phones the dull black-on-grey liquid crystal display (LCD) is predominant. Many manufacturers find that their target price points suffer in higher-end products due to the perceived lower value and design limitations of this dull looking display. In product categories such as watches, function has become less of a differentiator. Design manufacturers instead rely on the use of differing materials to convey value. A colored plastic band or watch case may be used in a low-end watch, while a metal case and leather band would be found in higher priced watches.